


Творцы

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Смешарики
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Немного о том, чем может закончиться сильное увлечение книгой. Или не закончиться...





	Творцы

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, в фике присутствуют Йуные Аффтары со своими МС.  
> Собственно, очередная упоротая идея, развернувшаяся благодаря блогам фанфикса.
> 
> Товарищ marec нарисовал для меня во всех смыслах прекрасную обложку - http://fanfics.me/fanart44  
> А ещё есть офигенная аудиоверсия от o.volya, которую можно послушать на http://fanfics.me/fic83166

Так и хочется излагать мысли письменно. Даже если их нет. (с)

— Ну чего ты тут возишься? Хватит ерундой заниматься! — Крош так хлопнул дверью, что с полки свалилось несколько горшков с кактусами, лишь чудом не разбившись. Но кролик, не обращая внимания на подобные мелочи, бодро подскочил к Ёжику и вырвал у него из лап книгу. Ёжик привычно поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Без толку.  
— Что это тут у тебя? Ни за что не поверю, что какая-то книжка может быть интереснее, чем воздушный змей! — глянув на обложку, Крош медленно прочитал название. — Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Это о чём, Ёжик? Что-то мне название не нравится.  
— Отдай книгу, пожалуйста, — Ёжик поправил очки и протянул лапу за книгой. Крош спорить не стал, но смотрел по-прежнему подозрительно. — Мне совсем чуть-чуть дочитать осталось.  
— Ёжик! Мы же ещё месяц назад договорились, что в первый день лета идём змея пускать! — обиделся Крош. — А ты опять променял меня на какую-то скукотищу!  
— И совсем не скукотища.  
— Хм!  
— Хочешь, расскажу, о чём? — со вздохом предложил Ёжик, понимая, что спокойно дочитать битву за Хогвартс ему сегодня не дадут.  
— Ну и о чём? — всё ещё обиженно произнёс Крош, смотря то на змея, которого держал в лапах, то на ясное небо за окном.  
— Один мальчик — по имени Гарри Поттер — жил у злых родственников. Они его не любили и заставляли постоянно убираться, — начал рассказ Ёжик.  
— Фу!   
— А потом мальчик узнал, что он волшебник и поедет в специальную школу учиться магии.  
— Хм… — Крош слегка заинтересованно посмотрел на Ёжика.  
— И оказалось, что, ещё когда Гарри был младенцем, злой волшебник — Волдеморт — убил его родителей, а его самого — не смог. Вместо этого Волдеморт…  
— Что за имя такое дурацкое!..  
— Крош, не перебивай. В общем, он сам погиб вместо Гарри. А потом, в школе, с Гарри стали происходить разные приключения — битва с троллем, история с маленьким драконом, трёхголовая собака, охраняющая сокровища…  
— Ух ты! — воскликнул Крош, садясь рядом с Ёжиком на кровать. — Как интересно! А дальше?  
— Дальше было ещё очень много приключений и сокровищ. Целых семь книжек Гарри Поттер сражался с Волдемортом, и вот сейчас я читаю последнюю. У них там финальная битва, в которой добро должно победить.  
— Конечно! — Крош согласно кивнул и улыбнулся. — Ёжик, а ведь и правда интересно!  
— А ты не верил, — Ёжик тоже улыбнулся другу и, неожиданно даже для себя, предложил. — Хочешь, дам почитать?  
— Конечно, ёлки-иголки, ты ещё спрашиваешь! — Крош радостно взмахнул лапами, посмотрел на воздушного змея в своей руке, потом снова на Ёжика. — Ладно, ты дочитывай, а я тебя на улице подожду. Днём — змей, а вечером — книжки.  
— Хорошо, я недолго, — согласился довольный Ёжик. Всё-таки он положительно влияет на Кроша!  
* * *  
— Да как же так! — Крош перевернул последнюю страницу и возмущённо кинул книгу на кровать. — Ёжик, это же…  
— Обидно? — подсказал Ёжик непривычно задумчивому другу. Обычно Крош сразу находил нужные слова, не особо об этом задумываясь.  
— Неправильно! Вот будь я на месте Гарри, я бы… — Крош странным взглядом смотрел на зажатый в лапе огрызок морковки. Ёжик с удивлением распознал это выражение морды друга как серьёзное. Вот уж точно магия! Раньше Крош с таким лицом мог только рассказывать о своей скамейке или сорока ящиках морковки, стоящих в подвале.  
— Я бы победил его силой своего кун-фу! — Крош победно вскинул лапу, радуясь внезапному решению. — Ты только представь…  
Ёжик представил. И с тоской подумал, что знает, какая игра вскоре станет любимой у Кроша…  
* * *  
 _— Кий-я! — Гарри Поттер в долгом прыжке вырубил двух Пожирателей Смерти ногами, ещё одного — рукой, а четвёртому головой выбил палочку из ладони. Приземлившись точно на грудь одному из них, он снова прыгнул. Оборотень, подкрадывающийся к Джинни, был обезврежен двумя точными ударами стальных кулаков._  
 _— Волдеморт! — закричал Гарри Поттер, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках живых противников. Все, кроме Волдеморта, уже были повержены. Он с тоской смотрел на свою когда-то могущественную армию, не пытаясь бежать._  
 _— Выходи на помост, будем биться! — Гарри Поттер обнял Джинни, поправил волосы и вышел на помост вслед за противником._  
 _Волдеморт пытался сопротивляться, но сокрушительные удары мощных ног, натренированных рук и железного лба не дали ему даже шанса. Волдеморт был повержен силой героя Света…_

— Что это ты делаешь? — удивлённо спросил Ёжик, глядя, как Крош что-то сосредоточенно пишет. В углу горами лежали комки смятой бумаги, на полу была лужа чернил, а сам Крош выглядел одухотворённо-сосредоточенным, совсем как Бараш в минуты вдохновения.  
— Что? — встрепенулся Крош, отрывая взгляд от бумаги. — А, это…  
Ёжик заглянул в каракули друга. Удивлённо снял очки, протёр их, снова взглянул. Нет, конечно, он подозревал что-то подобное с тех пор, как Крош начал выспрашивать у Бараша, как же он пишет стихи и откуда берёт вдохновение. Но всё равно… Это было неожиданно.  
— Ну и как тебе? Хорошо получилось, да? — спросил Крош, с некоторой неуверенностью глядя на Ёжика.  
— Интересно, — Ёжик ещё раз перечитал последний абзац и решил не говорить другу правду. — Необычно.  
— Да? Я так и думал, что всем понравится! — Крош радостно запрыгал по комнате. Теперь в том, что скоро вся долина будет знать о новом увлечении Кроша, у Ёжика не осталось никаких сомнений.  
— Конечно, — со вздохом согласился Ёжик.  
* * *  
— Ёжик, ты должен это прекратить, — Бараш был предельно серьёзен. Он мелкими глотками пил чай, сидя напротив Ёжика. — Они не дают мне покоя.  
— Ты о чём? — спросил Ёжик, уже подозревая, в чём именно дело.  
— О Гарри Поттере, о чём ещё.  
— Да, пожалуй, Крош немного увлёкся, — согласился Ёжик и откусил кусок булки.  
— Немного?! Да он уже даже Пина и Лосяша уговорил читать эту книгу! — Ёжик подавился, и булка встала комом в горле. Бараш хлопнул его по спине, а затем продолжил, патетично заламывая руки. — А Нюшу…  
— Что? — Ёжик даже представить не мог, что могло так поразить Бараша.  
— Вот, — Бараш сунул Ёжику в руки стопку листов, исписанных мелким, витиеватым почерком. — Читай.

_— О, мадмуазель, как вы прекрасны, — сказал Том Риддл, вставая перед Гермионой Грейнджер на колени. — Позвольте поцеловать вашу руку…_

— Что это? — удивлённо спросил Ёжик, поднимая взгляд на Бараша.  
— Ты дальше читай, — посоветовал он, мрачно гипнотизируя чашку с чаем.  
Ёжик открыл последнюю страницу.

_— Я дарю вам этот замок, о прекрасная Гермиона, — произнёс Том и влюблённо посмотрел на неё. — Вы достойны большего, но это пока всё, что у меня есть. Простите меня._   
_— Я прощаю вас, Том, — милостиво согласилась она._   
_— Гермиона, я так вас люблю! Вы будете моей женой? — умоляюще спросил Том Риддл._   
_— Да, я согласна, — ответила прекрасная Гермиона, и они поцеловались._   
_На следующий день они сыграли свадьбу и жили долго и счастливо ещё тысячу лет._   
__  
_Счастливый конец!_

— А… — Ёжик попытался сформулировать вопрос, крутившийся в голове. — Что это было?  
— Ты пропустил всё самое интересное, — проворчал Бараш. — Том Риддл ради прекрасной Гермионы перешёл на сторону добра, омолодился и стал красивым. А ещё — лучшим другом Гарри Поттера.  
— Так это… Нюша?  
— Именно.  
Бараш и Ёжик синхронно вздохнули. Подумав, Ёжик взял в лапу ещё одну булочку — разговор предстоял серьёзный  
* * *  
— Товарищи, это уже не смешно, — Кар-Карыч беспокойно мерил шагами комнату. — Так продолжаться не может!  
— Согласен, коллега. Вся эта — простите за выражение — Поттермания зашла слишком далеко, — с волнением в голосе согласился Лосяш, бросая взгляды на Ёжика и Бараша. Но эти двое продолжали прихлёбывать чай с меланхоличными лицами. Казалось, что ничто не может поколебать их спокойствие.  
— Уже второй месяц пошёл, а они всё никак не успокоятся, — вздохнул Кар-Карыч и тоже сел за стол. Покосился на Бараша, на Ёжика и тоже потянулся за чаем.  
— Но послушайте, друзья мои… Спокойные! Надо же что-то делать! — воскликнул Лосяш, недовольный тем, что остался в меньшинстве.  
— Надо, — согласился Бараш. — Есть предложения?  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Лосяш наконец сдался и сел рядом с друзьями. Что же делать — не знал никто.  
— Ёжик, вы как первый, кто заварил эту кашу, могли бы что-нибудь предложить, — нарушил тишину Лосяш.  
— Например? — уточнил Ёжик, поднимая печальный взгляд от чашки. Он уже перестал надеяться на лучше и просто ждал, пока новое увлечение само сойдёт на нет.  
— Ну не знаю… — вздохнул Лосяш. — Хотя бы просмотрите свежую пачку. Возможно, что-то придёт вам в голову…  
Ёжик перевёл взгляд на солидную стопку листов бумаги, исписанной разными почерками — торопливыми каракулями с вкраплениями немецкого; аккуратными круглыми буквами; неуклюжими печатными; витиеватыми и резкими, будто прыгающими, — и тяжело вздохнул. Просматривать очередную стопку сочинений, которые всё ещё приносили Барашу на критику Крош, Нюша, Пин и Совунья совершенно не хотелось. Друзья всё дальше и дальше уходили от сюжета книг о Гарри Поттере, придумывая всё более невероятные и неправдоподобные альтернативы.  
— Хотя, надо признаться, коллеги, они постепенно совершенствуются, — Лосяш допил чай и отставил чашку в сторону под тремя удивлёнными взглядами. — Стиль и грамотность постепенно улучшаются, а герои уже не кажутся совсем ненастоящими.  
— Ты серьёзно? — недоверчиво уточнил Бараш.  
— Абсолютно, друг мой, абсолютно, — кивнул Лосяш. — Вы просто не замечаете, потому что читаете это… _творчество_ каждый день.  
Ёжик аккуратно взял из стопки верхний лист, исписанный почерком Кроша. Проглядел текст и не заметил ничего необычного. Нахмурившись, он повернулся обратно к столу, к выжидающе смотрящим на него трём парам глаз.  
— Лосяш, где именно ты заметил улучшения? — уточнил он.  
— Ну как же! Подождите, сейчас… — Лосяш открыл дверцы стоящего рядом шкафа и принялся что-то в нём выискивать. — Ага!  
И Лосяш резко выдернул тонкую стопку листов, лежащих в самом низу бумажной башни.  
* * *  
— Так что всё-таки ты хотел показать? — спросил Кар-Кары спустя полчаса уборки и ещё полчаса распития чая для успокоения нервов.  
— Ах, да! Ёжик, смотрите и сравнивайте, — Лосяш подал Ёжику два листа, оба, судя по почерку, исписал Крош.  
Ёжик принялся за чтение, всё больше удивляясь, как мог не заметить этого раньше. Первым оказался лист с той самой выдумкой Кроша, с которой всё началось, а вторым — последний, принесённый только сегодня утром рассказ. На удивление, он казался вполне логичным. Гарри Поттер перестал быть абсолютно непобедимым и неимоверно пафосным, но всё же оставался сильным и знаменитым борцом со злом.  
— Ты прав, Лосяш. Странно, что я этого не заметил.  
— Просто вы, как и Бараш, читаете творчество наших друзей каждый день. Сложно заметить разницу. Вы же не замечаете, как растёте, потому что каждый день видите себя в зеркале.  
Ёжик решил не уточнять, что у него нет зеркала. Ведь он действительно не обращал внимания, что меняется и становится выше. Всё казалось одинаковым, пока он в очередной день рождения не вставал возле стены и не обнаруживал, что выше последней нарисованной линии.  
— Да, интересные дела, — согласился Кар-Карыч, сравнив две фантазии одного кролика. Бараш согласно кивнул. — Так что всё-таки вы предлагаете?  
Ёжик и Лосяш переглянулись.  
— Думаю, стоит подождать дальнейшего развития событий. Раз уж наши увлечённые друзья совершенствуются, то, возможно, в будущем кто-то из них может начать заниматься этим серьёзно… — Лосяш задумчиво размешивал сахар в очередной чашке чая.  
— Я согласен. Со временем им должно это наскучить, — произнёс Ёжик.  
— Что ж, в ваших рассуждениях есть определённая логика, — согласился Кар-Карыч. — Значит, будем ждать.  
— Будем ждать, — немного грустно согласился Бараш.  
Четверо друзей подняли полные чашки и чокнулись за этот своеобразный тост.  
* * *  
Шло время. Кончилось лето, за ним прошла осень и наступила зима. Постепенно Крош, Нюша, Пин и Совунья писали всё меньше и лучше, каждый совершенствовался в определённом жанре: Крош — в приключениях, драках и поиске сокровищ; Нюша — в романтических историях о любви; Совунья — в драмах и сказках с грустным концом, когда двое влюблённых не могли быть вместе; а Пин — в живых зарисовках о жизни тёмных магов.  
На новогодний маскарад Крош нарядился Гарри Поттером, Нюша — Гермионой, Совунья — Беллатрисой, а Пин просто надел мантию Пожирателя Смерти и не признавался, кто же он такой. Хотя Ёжик подозревал, что это был Люциус Малфой — под капюшоном можно было разглядеть кусочек блондинистого хвоста.  
Как оказалось, уже несколько месяцев друзья играли в свои сочинения — надевали костюмы и читали или придумывали текст. Сперва Ёжика, Бараша, Кар-Карыча и Лосяша это обеспокоило так сильно, что они раздумывали, не изменить ли план. Но к весне всё сошло на нет.  
* * *  
— Привет, Ёжик! А пошли змея запускать? — спросил Крош, заходя в дом к другу. В последнее время они стали видеться чаще и играть в различные спортивные игры. Иногда к ним присоединялись и Нюша с Барашем, который радовался, что увлечение Гарри Поттером у неё почти прошло.  
— Привет. Конечно, пошли, — Ёжик сразу же согласился, тоже довольный изменениями. Возможно, ожидание и не было самым лучшим вариантом из возможным, но в итоге оно оправдало себя.  
Сегодня Нюша и Бараш тоже запускали змеев. Всем вместе это было намного веселее, чем поодиночке.  
Устав, друзья пошли в гости к Нюше. Они пили чай, ели пирожные и обсуждали сегодняшний день. Когда часы пробили одиннадцать, все поспешили по домам. Ёжик уходил последним — он был слишком вежливым, чтобы не предложить девочке помощь, а Нюша согласилась, и они вместе убрали со стола и вымыли посуду.  
— Подожди, Ёжик, — остановила его Нюша, когда он уже собирался уходить. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Ёжик кивнул и сел на табурет. Через минуту Нюша вернулась, неся в руках какую-то книгу. Ёжик напрягся. А вдруг…  
— Это мне Бараш на день рождения подарил, — пояснила Нюша, садясь на соседнюю табуретку. Ёжик расслабился — раз уж Бараш посчитал, что всё нормально, то так и есть.  
— «Сумерки», — прочитал Ёжик название. И открыл первую страницу.  
* * *  
Наступления утра Ёжик даже не заметил, увлечённый чтением книги, одолженной у Нюши. Спать уже не хотелось, и он читал, пока не дошёл до самой последней страницы. Закрыв книгу, Ёжик невидящим взглядом посмотрел на обложку. Он чувствовал — эта романтическая история ещё не закончена. Но что могло бы дальше произойти с Беллой и Эдвардом?  
Ёжик достал из ящика стола лист бумаги и карандаш и принялся быстро покрывать лист аккуратными, каллиграфичными буквами.  
— Мне надо обсудить это с Нюшей, — тихо пробормотал он, закончив писать. Подхватив несколько исписанных листов и книгу, Ёжик вышел за дверь и зашагал в направлении дома Нюши.  
Крош, зашедший за ним через пару часов, дома никого не застал.


End file.
